Wedding Crashers FR
by A.S. Cavendish
Summary: S'incruster à des mariages pour s'envoyer en l'air était devenu routinier pour Deidara et son colocataire Hidan. Beaucoup de petits plats, beaucoup de filles... la belle vie, quoi. Jusqu'à ce qu'un certain rouquin vienne tout chambouler. [SasoDei]


_**NDLA : Ceci est ma propre traduction d'une fic que j'avais initialement rédigée en anglais et qui est également disponible sous le même titre. Je m'excuse d'avance si mon passage de l'anglais au français est parfois bancal et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

 _ **NDLA 2 : Pour ceux qui attendent désespérément la suite d'Undisclosed Desires : je neee vous ouuublie paaas ! *ahem* Plus sérieusement, j'ai commencé à écrire le prochain chapitre et même si j'avance très lentement, je ne l'abandonne pas, et vous avec ! Merci de votre patience, j'espère que cet OS saura me faire un peu pardonner !**_

* * *

Selon Deidara, il n'existait dans la vie rien de supérieur à l'art – et naturellement, par-dessus tout, l'art de la sculpture. Lorsqu'il ne travaillait pas, il passait le plus clair de son temps à modeler de l'argile dans bureau minuscule qui lui servait d'atelier.

\- Hé, Barbie ! Bon anniversaire !

C'est-à-dire quand il n'était pas dérangé par Hidan, son sociopathe de colocataire hyperactif.

\- On est mi-septembre, abruti. Tu as quatre mois de retards – ou huit d'avance, hm, Deidara rétorqua sans quitter des yeux l'oiseau en argile sur lequel il était en train de travailler.

\- Je m'en fous, Dei-Dei. Mate un peu ça ! s'emballa Hidan en lui brandissant sous le nez un carton d'invitation.

Pas spécialement palpité, Deidara lutta pour déchiffrer les lettres argentées de la carte que son ami agitait devant lui.

\- Mr et Mme Hyuuga sollicitent l'honneur de votre présence lors de la célébration de l'union de leur fille bien-aimée Hinata Hyuuga à Gaara Sabaku, le samedi bla bla bla... bon sang, c'est des gens riches, ça se passe dans un hôtel particulier à _Paris_ , hm ! Comment t'as eu ça ?

Hidan était tellement émoustillé qu'il avait l'air d'un hystérique – comme la plupart du temps, en fait.

\- Tu te souviens de mon pote Kankurô ? C'est son frère qui se marie ! Un couple de cousins distants ont décommandé au dernier moment et il en a profité pour m'inviter – enfin, _nous_ inviter.

Selon Hidan, il n'y avait dans la vie rien de supérieur – juste en dessous du culte de Jashin – aux mariages. Non pas qu'il soit lointainement romantique : il chérissait simplement ces rassemblement de jeunes demoiselles tellement surexcitées par le romantisme qu'elles seraient prêtes à tuer pour passer la nuit avec n'importe quel inconnu vaguement séduisant – ce qui était indéniablement en faveur de Hidan.

Lorsqu'il avait exposé sa théorie sur les mariages à Deidara, celui-ci avait d'abord été sceptique... jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'incrustent ensemble à un mariage et qu'il doive admettre lui-même la véracité de ladite théorie : Deidara avait charnellement connu trois femmes, sur un degré d'intimité allant de simples préliminaires dans les toilettes à quelques heures à l'hôtel avec une ravissante créature – et cela sans même avoir à faire le premier pas. Depuis lors, dès que Hidan avait l'intention de s'inviter à un mariage, Deidara l'accompagnait. Cependant, la présente invitation laissait présager que cet événement serait le plus sophistiqué auquel ils auraient jamais pris part.

\- Paris, ça fait quand même une trotte, hm, objecta néanmoins le blond.

\- On s'en fout, mec ! Pense au putain de mobilier Louis Quatorze et aux petites bourgeoises chaudes comme la braise qu'on va pouvoir s'envoyer !

\- OK, dans ce cas, cap sur Paris ! valida Deidara en souriant.

\- Ouais, mec ! S'emballa Hidan en dansant sur place.

\- Hé, fais gaffe à mon agrile, hm !

Une semaine plus tard, ils étaient à l'hôtel particulier des Hyuuga, dans un de ces grands salons avec des moulures partout, entourés de personnes dont les vêtements devaient avoir coûté au moins trois mois de salaire de Deidara.

Cependant, au grand désarroi de Hidan, la drague n'était pas aussi spontanée que dans les précédentes cérémonies : l'atmosphère était profondément différente. Les filles étaient tempérées et sophistiquées – pas tout à fait le genre que Deidara avait l'habitude de côtoyer.

Cela ne le dérangeait pas – il était bien trop occupé à admirer l'architecture et à apprécier les amuse-gueules typiquement français pour s'inquiéter de sa libido.

A un moment donné de la soirée, Hidan tenta une approche sur une magnifique blonde aux cheveux longs qui l'écoutait avec un désintérêt manifeste. Quand Deidara comprit que la cause de son ami était perdue et que celui-ci refusait de l'admettre, il les rejoignit avec un sourire charmeur, et la jolie blonde s'exclama :

\- Comment avez-vous réussi à atteindre une telle nuance de blond ? Vos cheveux sont presque aussi beaux que les miens !

\- Je vous dirai mon secret si vous acceptez d'accorder de l'attention à mon ami, hm, tenta Deidara avec un sourire.

\- En vérité, ce n'ai pas parce que je n'en ai pas envie : je suis fiancée au flâneur à la coupe d'ananas qui discute avec le majordome, près des fruits de mer.

Elle désigna un jeune homme à l'air blasé qui semblait profondément s'ennuyer. Hidan leva les yeux au ciel.

\- J'aurais du m'en douter : les filles canon sont toutes prises, grommela-t-il avant de disparaître, laissant Deidara avec la fille.

\- Désolé, Hidan a tendance à être un peu... Hidan, s'excusa-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude d'attirer les coureurs.

\- Je n'en doute pas, commenta-t-il, plus dans l'idée de discuter avec elle que de lui faire du charme. En ce qui concerne mes cheveux, je mélange un jaune d'oeuf avec de l'huile d'olive et du miel et j'utilise ça sur la moitié inférieure de mes cheveux. Je laisse pauser quinze minute dans une serviette chaude et humide et _voilà_ ! Conclut-il avec un sourire séduisant.

\- Merci ! Je m'appelle Ino, au fait, se présenta-t-elle.

\- Deidara, enchanté, hm !

Ils discutèrent un bon moment jusqu'à ce qu'Ino lui demande s'il était célibataire – ce à quoi il répondit que oui, hm ! – et elle lui fit remarquer qu'il y avait ce soir beaucoup de beaux hommes riches et célibataires qui lui faisaient regretter qu'elle ne le soit pas également. Ayant le sentiment qu'elle n'était pas en train de le draguer, Deidara fut d'abord confus, puis frappé par la réalisation d'un évident malentendu.

\- Attendez...! Non, je suis pas intéressé par les hommes, hm !

\- Vraiment ? Oh, pardon, j'avais cru – à cause de l'astuce pour les cheveux, et puis c'était tellement agréable de discuter avec vous que j'ai supposé que vous l'étiez, s'excusa-t-elle – bien qu'elle n'eut pas l'air excessivement convaincue. Eh bien, il y a un certain nombre de filles également, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Le fiancé d'Ino les rejoint quelque peu après cet échange. Deidara profita de l'occasion pour se glisser à travers la foule afin de tester ces merveilleux _canapés_ dont Ino lui avait parlé. Quand il les eut repérés, il entra en collision avec un individu plus petit et mince que lui qui se serait étalé par terre s'il ne s'était pas agrippé à Deidara. L'obstacle se révéla être un rouquin aux traits délicats – probablement un adolescent.

\- Fais gaffe où tu mets les pieds, gamin ! Se plaignit le garçon qui se dégagea rapidement de l'étreinte de Deidara.

\- Fais gaffe où tu mets _tes_ pieds, hm ! Deidara surenchérit, assez perturbé par la perspective d'un adolescent le traitant de 'gamin'. Ledit adolescent se contenta de le dévisager avant de conclure : « Peu importe » et de tendre la main vers les canapés.

\- Quel garçon étrange. Peu importe, hm.

Deidara commença à manger également. Bon dieu, c'était tellement bon qu'il devait lutter pour ne pas gémir.

\- Divin, n'est-ce pas ? Commenta l'ado en le fixant à nouveau.

Le blond avala avec volupté avant de répondre.

\- Je ne suis pas habitué aux mets sophistiqués, hm.

\- Plébéien.

\- Gamin pourri gâté, rétorqua Deidara.

Le gosse leva les yeux au ciel avant de changer de sujet.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Deidara le fixa d'un air bête.

\- Je mange des entremets français.

\- Je ne te parle pas des _amuse-gueules_ , abruti, cingla l'adolescent. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques au mariage ? Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu sois apparenté à qui que ce soit ici – as-tu seulement été invité ?

\- Pour ta gouverne, oui, répondit Deidara, sensiblement vexé. Je suis … l'ami d'un ami du frère du marié.

\- Comme c'est cocasse, sourit le rouquin, et il y avait quelque chose d'adulte et de taquin dans son sourire qui fit frémir Deidara.

\- Et toi, alors ? Questionna Deidara ?

\- Je suis aussi un ami de la famille du marié. Je les connais depuis des années.

\- Oh.

Le blond ne savait plus trop quoi ajouter, alors il attrapa un petit friand au fromage et le goûta en observant distraitement le couple des mariés. Le rouquin qui se mariait était très élégant et la mariée éblouissante dans sa robe de mariée blanche de haute couture.

\- Ils sont mignons, hm.

\- Ils ne sont pas amoureux. Tu vois la fille aux cheveux rose sombre qui paraît mortifiée de porter une robe ? Elle s'appelle Tayuya et c'est le grand amour de Hinata.

\- Hein ?! Tu veux dire qu'elle est lesbienne ou quoi ? S'exclama Deidara.

\- Pas si fort, gamin. Et je ne sais pas si elle aime les femmes de manière générale ou si elle est juste tombée amoureuse de celle-ci, mais oui.

\- Son mari est au courant ?

\- Bien sûr. Et crois-moi, ça lui va très bien. Il se tape le cousin de Hinata, Neji – le gars rigide aux cheveux longs, là-bas. Hinata et Gaara ne se marient que pour des raisons économiques et sociales, tu sais.

\- Putain, les riches sont vraiment trop bizarres, hm.

\- Ne m'en parle pas. Tu as raison, cependant : ils ont l'air mignons. Je pense que leur affection mutuelle reste authentique.

\- Comment tu sais tout ça, d'ailleurs ?

\- Je suis du genre observateur, répondit simplement le rouquin en haussant les épaules.

L'adolescent prit un friand et mordit dedans.

\- J'ai besoin de pisser. A plus, Deidara.

Il commença à partir.

\- Hey, comment ça se fait que tu connais mon nom, hm ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, répondit l'adolescent, je suis du genre observateur.

Désormais seul et confus, Deidara soupira. Il décida de tenter de socialiser – ce qui se révéla très décevant. Non seulement il n'y avait aucune damoiselle célibataire et canon à charmer, mais il n'avait non plus aucun intérêt pour les thématiques socio-politico-économiques qui étaient généralement débattues. Il avait fini par abandonner lorsqu'il repéra Hidan.

\- Ce mariage est pourri. Comment est-ce qu'on est supposés serrer ? Ici, toutes les femmes sont soit mariées, soit grabataires, soit promises au fils de tel ou tel abruti de fils de multimilliardaire, se plaignit Deidara en rejoignant son colocataire.

\- En vérité, mon cher ami, tu as tort. Je pense que la sœur de Kankurô éprouve de l'intérêt pour moi – elle me regarde comme si elle voulait me dévorer. Je pense qu'il est grand temps que j'aille discuter avec elle, conclut-il avec un sourire d'autosatisfaction en abandonnant Deidara.

Passablement blasé, le blond décida qu'il avait besoin de boire et se dirigea vers le bar. Il y trouva le garçon de tout à l'heure en train de siroter un verre de vin.

\- T'es trop jeune pour boire – t'as quel âge, déjà ?

\- Trente-cinq ans.

\- BORDEL ! S'exclama Deidara.

Quelques personnes sophistiquées tenant des coupes de champagne cessèrent leur discussion monotone pour lui lancer des regards courroucés mais il n'en avait cure. Ce gars avait l'air d'avoir quinze ans !

Le garçon – l'homme – sourcilla à peine.

\- Comment – comment est-ce seulement possible ?! Ta taille, ta gueule d'ange, ta peau – attends, t'es juste en train de te payer ma tête.

\- Pas la peine d'être aussi blessant, je suis une victime d'un déséquilibre hormonal, je souffre déjà. Vois par toi-même.

Il sortit de sa poche un mince portefeuille d'où il extrait sa carte d'identité pour la montrer à Deidara.

\- Akasuna Sasori, né le 8 novembre – 1971, bon sang ! - à Douz. 1971. Je refuse d'y croire. Et puis c'est où, Douz, d'abord ?

\- Surveille ton langage, gamin. Douz est en Tunisie. Tu sais où se trouve la Tunisie, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ouais, quelque part autour du Sahara, je suppose, hm. Donc tu es... tunisien, du coup ?

\- Je suis _né_ en Tunisie. Mes parents y ont été pour leur lune de miel et on décidé de s'y installer. Ma Grand-Mère les a suivis.

\- Oh. C'est à – il chercha le nom sur la carte d'identité – Douz que tu as rencontré les Sabaku ? Demanda Deidara, se rappelant avoir entendu dire que le marié était d'origine maghrébine.

\- Non. Quand mes parents sont morts, nous avons déménagé à Tunis où j'ai rencontré l'oncle de Gaara au lycée.

Deidara se sentit soudain mal de s'immiscer autant – le fait que le gars ne semblait pas trop en souffrir le mit d'autant plus mal-à-l'aise.

\- Je suis désolé que tes parents soient morts, tenta Deidara – il n'était vraiment pas bon à ça.

\- C'est bon, j'avais cinq ans. Tu fumes ?

Sasori désigna le balcon. Deidara acquiesça et attrapa un verre avant de le suivre.

\- Ouais, bien sûr, répondit-il, soulagé par le changement de sujet.

En se dirigeant vers la terrasse, Deidara repéra Hidan qui parlait avec séduction à la sœur du marié et une brune à chignons qui paraissaient réellement ravie de sa présence.

Une fois sur la terrasse, Sasori lui proposa une cigarette et alluma la sienne. C'était bizarre de le voir fumer – comme le jour où il avait surpris sa petite sœur à embrasser un de ses propres camarades de classe quand elle n'avait que quatorze ans. Ceci étant, il y avait du sexy dans cette bizarrerie. Cela le faisait paraître plus âgé (ou du moins plus de la moitié de son âge réel) et – honnêtement, canon. Deidara était plutôt perturbé par cette réalisation, mais il attribua simplement cela au fait que Sasori avait l'air tout juste sorti de la puberté et qu'il avait des traits si fins qu'on pourrait facilement le prendre pour une fille s'il n'avait pas les cheveux courts – cette Ino avait tort, se rassura-t-il, il n'était en aucun cas attiré par les hommes.

\- Tout va bien Deidara ? S'enquit le rouquin, exhalant sa fumée d'une manière que Deidara ressentit comme terriblement sensuelle.

Bon. Il se pourrait qu'il soit – un tout petit peu – physiquement sensible aux jolis garçons.

\- Ouais, bien sûr, hm.

\- Donc, (Sasori libéra encore un peu de fumée) que fais-tu dans la vie, Deidara ?

\- Je suis soudeur. Dans une aciérie.

\- C'est amusant. Tu n'as pas vraiment une dégaine d'ouvrier. Comment ça se fait ?

\- C'est le premier job que j'ai décroché, répondit Deidara en haussant les épaules. J'ai été à l'université pour étudier la Chimie mais quand on était pas en labo c'était de la merde, alors je m'ennuyais et j'ai fini par faire exploser les labos.

Sasori fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu as fait de la prison ?

\- Non, ils ont conclu à un accident et il n'y a pas eu de blessé – mais j'ai été viré, hm.

\- Sans blagues, ricana le rouquin en s'appuyant sur la rambarde.

\- Mais je ne suis pas un simple soudeur, hm, poursuivit le blond. Je suis un artiste, déclara-t-il avec fierté.

\- Un artiste ? Ah oui ?

Le ton moqueur de l'autre homme ne plaisait pas du tout à Deidara. Pour qui se prenait-il, à rire de lui et de son art, un ?!

\- Ouais, je fais des sculptures d'argile, hm !

\- Vraiment ?

Cette fois-ci, Sasori semblait réellement intéressé. Deidara sourit.

\- Ouais, je fais surtout des animaux, et après je les explose par terre.

Le sourire du rouquin disparut aussitôt, sa cigarette manquant de lui échapper.

\- Mais … pourquoi ? Cela n'a pas de sens !

Deidara lui lança un regard supérieur et son sourire s'élargit.

\- L'art n'a pas besoin de sens. Et il n'y a rien de plus jouissif que ce moment où quelque chose de magnifique disparaît d'un coup dans le chaos.

Sasori sourit – de la manière dont on sourit lorsqu'un enfant demande quelque chose de surprenant et idiot, mais toutefois particulièrement intelligent pour son âge.

\- Si tu le dis, Deidara.

La manière dont Sasori baissa la voix en disant son nom fit frémir le blond.

\- Et toi ? Demanda-t-il avant de boire un peu de vin pour noyer son malaise.

\- Je suis un artiste – un _véritable_ artiste, ajouta-t-il d'un air provocateur.

Devant le regard sceptique de Deidara, il poursuivit.

\- Je travaille le bois – je sculpte.

\- Sympa, commenta le blond, et il était sincère.

\- Ouais, j'adore. En plus, je suis plutôt célèbre maintenant.

Ils débattirent du sujet un certain temps, et bien qu'ils eurent des désaccords fondamentaux concernant l'essence même de l'art, ils passèrent un bon moment. Deidara découvrit que la spécialité et passion suprême de Sasori était la confection de poupées de bois – genre, sa passion vraiment suprême : il passa presque quinze minutes à lui parler de _poupées_. A un certain point de la conversation, ils arrêtèrent de parler. Deidara exhala de la fumée, puis avala une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool. Le regard de Sasori était perdu dans le vague. Soudain, il déclara :

\- Je suis bi.

Deidara s'étouffa dans sa boisson, puis articula :

\- D'a-d'accord, hm.

\- As-tu déjà eu un semblant d'expérience physique avec un mec ? Demanda le rouquin, se tournant pour faire face au blond et plonger son regard dans le sien.

\- Ouais, hm. J'ai branlé mon coloc' – en fait, on s'est branlés mutuellement. Très maladroitement, cela dit. On était bourrés.

\- Je n'ai rien contre les débutants, observa Sasori en souriant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, hm ?

Le rouquin le regarda intensément, faisant frissonner le blond avant même que Sasori ne commence à parler.

\- Deidara, j'ai envie de coucher avec toi.

A sa propre stupeur, le blond répondit simplement :

\- D'accord.

Ils se débarrassèrent de leurs mégots et retournèrent à l'intérieur. Sasori le guida vers les étages, et ce n'est que lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux dans une chambre, devant un grand lit que Deidara réalisa véritablement ce qui allait se passer. Cela dit, il n'était pas extrêmement perturbé – ne jamais dire jamais, la vie était pleine d'expérience, bla bla bla. L'alcool aidait probablement, aussi. Mais bon sang, que ce rouquin était canon.

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent et Deidara ressentit le besoin viscéral de dévorer la bouche de Sasori comme s'il avait soudainement trouvé un oasis après une longue errance dans le désert – c'était nouveau pour lui. Il était habituellement un amant passionné, mais là, c'était vraiment autre chose.

Dans l'empressement et la confusion, Deidara se retrouva sur le lit, à moitié nu et se sentant très exposé. Il roula pour être au-dessus du rouquin qui lui saisit immédiatement les poignets avec une force à laquelle Deidara ne s'attendait pas.

\- Tu vas pas me prendre. Je ne vais certainement pas laisser un gamin inexpérimenté tel que toi me dominer.

\- Et pourquoi ce serait toi qui dominerais ? Protesta Deidara. Je suis le plus grand et le plus viril. C'est pas comme ça que les mecs gay s'arrangent entre eux ?

\- Je suis le plus âgé, si tu veux jouer à ça. J'ai déjà expérimenté les deux côtés de l'acte donc je ne te ferai pas aussi mal que toi tu me ferais mal – et puis, je suis sûr que tu éjaculerais avant même que j'aie le temps de décoller.

\- Je ne suis pas un éjaculateur pré –

Soudain, Sasori fut de nouveau au-dessus de lui.

\- Crois-moi, la première fois que j'ai dominé un gars ça m'a pris moins de quarante secondes – bien que pour ma défense, j'avais seize ans et le gars venait de me sucer.

Remarquant le regard sceptique du blond, il ajouta :

\- Je te promets que si je ne réussis pas à te faire jouir, tu me prends. Deal ?

Deidara n'était toujours pas convaincu – faisait-il vraiment confiance à ce gars pour prendre sa virginité ?

En vérité, il était trop bourré pour en avoir quelque chose à faire.

\- Ouais, peu importe, hm, envoyons-nous en l'air et –

Le blond n'eut pas l'occasion de finir car la bouche du rouquin avait déjà fondu sur la sienne. Pendant un instant, Deidara se fit la réflexion que si Sasori était aussi bon à baiser qu'il l'était à embrasser, il se pourrait qu'il profite pour de vrai – bien qu'il espérait que Sasori se montre plus doux pour la suite. Deidara entendit un gémissement et réalisa rétrospectivement qu'il s'était échappé de sa propre bouche. Soudain, les mains de Sasori étaient partout, et le blond ne s'embêta même plus à essayer de retenir ses gémissement, fermant les yeux. C'était tellement bizarre d'être en situation de passivité. Mais au final, c'était très agréable. Toutefois, ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup quand il sentit ses jambes être soulevées : il sentit quelque chose de froid et d'humide à un endroit de son corps très intime et très privé – quand est-ce que le gars avait attrapé du lubrifiant ?! - et il tendit en sentant un doigt s'insérer en lui. C'était plus inconfortable que réellement douloureux mais c'était une sensation étrange. Sasori dut le remarquer car il mordilla gentiment son oreille pour le distraire.

\- Je te jure que quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, tu me supplieras de recommencer, souffla-t-il à l'oreille de Deidara.

\- Heh ! J'en doute, hm, rétorqua le blond avec un sourire.

Le rouquin se contenta de sourire en retour et ajouta un autre doigt avant de bouger doucement en Deidara.

Là, ça commençait à être douloureux. Cependant, la sensation inconfortable commençait à devenir... eh bien, moins inconfortable. Quand un troisième doigt fut ajouté, Deidara gémit de douleur, mais la sensation se muait en quelque chose de – presque – agréable. Les gestes de Sasori étaient délicats et attentionnés, et assez rapidement la douleur était presque absente.

Sasori l'embrassa et retira ses doigts.

\- A quatre pattes, gamin, ordonna-t-il.

\- Tu te prends pour qui, mon _danna_ ?! a pas moyen que je le fasse à quatre pattes, protesta Deidara.

\- Comme tu voudras, mais je t'avertis que c'est potentiellement moins douloureux et beaucoup plus agréable.

Le sculpteur d'argile hésita mais finit par se plier à son conseil. Il entendit le déchirement d'un emballage de préservatif et il sentit le rouquin bouger derrière lui.

\- Baisse un peu le bassin, t'es trop haut pour moi, gamin.

\- Espèce de nain prépubère, se moqua Deidara en s'exécutant.

\- Gamin arrogant, rétorqua l'autre avec un sourire avant de se presser contre le blond.

Deidara frissonna : ce qu'il sentait contre son intimité n'était définitivement pas un doigt de Sasori. Le rouquin poussa un peu pour entrer et Deidara eut la preuve douloureusement authentique que Sasori n'était ni un nain, ni prépubère.

Et, à sa propre stupéfaction – et il en eut plusieurs fois la confirmation au cours de la nuit – il eut l'impression de redécouvrir le sens du mot orgasme.

Quand les deux squatteurs de mariages se retrouvèrent plus tard dans la nuit, l'aube était presque là et quasiment tous les invités étaient partis. Ils quittèrent l'hôtel particulier et s'affalèrent sur un banc. Après quelques instant, Hidan brisa le silence.

\- J'ai pris part à un threesome avec des lesbiennes tarées de bondage et j'ai adoré.

Deidara lui lança un regard vide.

\- Hidan, je me suis fait sodomiser par un dingue de poupées de trente-cinq ans qui avait l'air d'en avoir quinze. Quatre fois.

Son ami lui lança un regard qui disait clairement 'soit tu te fiches de moi soit t'es complètement stone' avant de conclure que Deidara était complètement sérieux.

\- Et t'as vraiment jou –

\- A. Chaque. Fois.

Hidan était sur le cul. Deidara détourna les yeux de son regard de 'OMG mon coloc vient de découvrir qu'il était une putain de pédale' et soupira.

\- Bon sang, je suis épuisé.

Le gars aux cheveux gris soupira également d'un air désabusé et shoota dans un caillou.

\- Jashin, on se fait trop vieux pour ces conneries.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! J'avais initialement pensé cette fic comme un one-shot mais il n'est pas impossible que je rajoute un ou deux OS à celui-ci. Si c'était nul, merci de reviewer pour que je progresse, et si c'était bien, merci de reviewer pour me faire plaisir et me motiver à donner une suite !


End file.
